


Sujet d'expérience

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Angel Sex, Experimentation, F/M, M/M, Mad Scientists, Poisoning, Prostitution
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Mickaël est un sujet fascinant et accessible. Becca Thorn sait qu'il est sa seule chance d'en apprendre plus sur les anges. Ecrit pour un défi de la Ficothèque Ardente





	Sujet d'expérience

**Author's Note:**

> Titre :Sujet d'expérience  
Thème pour la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente spéciale Halloween: Ange noir/ poison, fuite, morsure/contrainte : Prostitution  
Avertissement : Empoisonnement, prostitution, ange porté sur le sexe, mad scientist  
Couple : Ange Mickaël/Becca Thorn : hétéro et yaoi  
Disclaimers :La série appartient à son créateur Vaun Wilmott  
Rating : M

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », demanda froidement Mickaël.  
Becca ne détourna pas le regard du spectacle indécent que l'ange déchu lui permettait de contempler.  
Depuis qu'il avait acquis une enveloppe charnelle, Mickaël s'était découvert un immense appétit sexuel.  
Tout l'amour qu'il aurait pu avoir pour elle ne lui avait pas suffi. Il lui en fallait plus et toujours plus. Il épuisait ses amants d'attentions prolongées et intenses.  
La scientifique l'avait vu dans tellement de positions différentes et de partenaires distincts. Parfois plusieurs en même temps. Il aimait également les hommes, même s'il préférait le cacher des personnes en qui il n'avait pas confiance.  
D'ailleurs, c'était un jeune homme qu'il pénétrait avec plus ou moins de rudesse et de sensualité pour le plaisir de ses yeux.  
« J'avais quelques questions à te poser.  
\- Ce ne pouvait pas attendre ? »  
L'ange serra les dents et replia légèrement ses ailes noirs, ne s'autorisant même pas à gémir. Becca eut un petit rire, avant de s'autoriser une boutade.  
« Je t'imagine toi et ton Elu… »  
Ah… Elle avait réussi à tirer une expression à l'ange et à l'arrêter dans sa besogne. Elle était fière. Il eut l'air assez dégoûté et il eut un petit mouvement de tête pour chasser l'idée déplaisante. Ses envies impérieuses reprirent très vite le dessus.  
Le balancement de son bassin avait quelque chose d'hypnotique.  
Les gémissements de l'homme lui paraissaient plus lointains que ce que la bouche de l'ange laissait échapper. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un souffle à peine perturbé.  
Becca était vraiment focalisée sur lui.  
Mickaël était vraiment un sujet d'expérience fascinant. Il pouvait autant se révéler d'une méfiance extraordinaire que d'une naïveté impressionnante. Becca avait accès à lui dans tous ses aspects. Elle devait en apprendre plus sur lui. Sa curiosité était aussi insatiable que ses pulsions. Elle s'était pourtant juré d'arrêter de le prendre pour un sujet d'expérience.  
D'une certaine manière, elle l'aimait. Seulement, tout comme lui, ce n'était pas suffisant pour réfréner certaines envies reprochables.  
Becca eut un air suffisant quand Mickaël trouva enfin le plaisir ultime dans l'intimité de cet homme quelconque.  
Le prostitué ne s'attarda pas et réclama à Becca le reste de sa paye, tandis que Mickaël se vautrait dans ses draps.  
« Soyez discret, dit-elle en ajoutant un billet. La vengeance d'un ange est terrible. »  
Il eut l'air assez terrifié pour qu'elle puisse le laisser partir en toute quiétude. De toute manière, Mickaël avait toujours su qui embarquer dans ses orgies.  
Becca enleva sa robe, grimpa sur le lit et se lova contre le corps chaud de Mickaël.  
« Tu n'avais pas dit que c'était fini entre nous ?, râla Mickaël.  
\- Cela te ferrait-il plaisir que je revienne ?, l'interrogea-t-elle en caressant son corps.  
\- Non. »  
Becca mordit son épaule, tout en implantant une seringue à ce niveau-là. Mickaël ne craignait pas la douleur. Combien de fois l'avait-elle vu se fouetter pour se punir d'être aussi accro au sexe ?  
Le poison se distilla lentement dans ses veines.  
Becca le vit perdre peu à peu conscience.  
Mickaël n'en mourrait pas. C'était un ange supérieur. Il pourra penser qu'il s'était simplement assoupi dans ses bras.  
Par contre, ce nouveau produit pourrait bien être efficace sur les anges inférieurs dans les rangs ennemis.


End file.
